


Words Into the Void

by Lunarelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Letters, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Steve writes a letter to Tony.  Tony sends a message to Steve.Based on the Avengers: Endgame trailer, and set after Avengers: Infinity War.There will be no spoilers here, but there will be a sequel.





	Words Into the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters depicted herein are the sole property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. I am merely a visitor to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Dear Tony,

Are you alive?

Did you make it?

I don’t know what I’ll do if you didn’t make it.

Bucky’s dead. Half the world is gone. Are you gone too? I don’t want you to be gone too, Tony. Not before I get a chance to make love with you. Not before I get a chance to tell you that I’m in love with you.

Please don’t be gone.

Tears are running down my face as I write this, and my hands shake so much I can hardly reread what I’ve written so far.

How did it come to this? How did we lose everything?

Why couldn’t we work out our differences sooner? We should have done, you know. It would have been easy.

I guess I was stubborn. We both were, weren’t we?

We might have both been right about the situation, but I didn’t want to admit it. He was my best friend.

But you were more than that.

Now that I feel the possibility that you may be gone, i can’t think about anything else.

Tony, I love you.

Please don’t be dead.

Please come back to us. To me.

We can fix this. All of it. If you return, we’ll be able to change everything that happened. And afterwards...

I don’t know. I guess that afterwards, we’ll be able to be together, maybe on a beach somewhere, making love. Hanging out.

It’s weird, you know?

When I was born, people didn’t speak about such things openly. But I want to talk about it with you. I want to talk about how I feel and what I want you to do to me. The way I want you to...

My palms are sweaty now. You see what you do to me? You always have - I just didn’t know that my frustrations for you ran so deep. So carnal.

Tony, I love you.

Please tell me you’re okay.

* * *

Is this thing on? I hope it is... because I have something to say before I die. To you, Steve.

We failed.

We failed so spectacularly it doesn’t make any sense.

The kid is gone. He didn’t want to go. He was clinging to me... he was so scared, Steve, and there was nothing I could do. I wanted to help him, but I couldn’t.

And all I can think about now is you. I wonder whether all of you made it, but especially you.

I can take a lot of things, you know. But this... if Thanos got to you... if you’re gone like the others...

I don’t think I’ll be able to take that.

I know, it’s funny. We don’t talk for such a long time because we’re fighting, then all of a sudden, here I am, having a monologue with my helmet in the hopes that you’re alive and well enough to receive the message.

Steve.

I think I’m in love with you.

Why did it take me so long to figure it out?

Was I angry at you because you chose Bucky over me?

I guess I was jealous in a way.  He had your friendship.  Did he have your love too?  The idea was painful to me, but at the time, I thought it was just because of what he did to my parents.  I mean, he killed them, you know?  He killed my mom.

Are you in love with him, Steve?  Is that it?  Or do you, perhaps…

Do you love me too?

It doesn’t matter now.

I just want you to be okay.  To be alive.  Breathing.  I want your heart to beat.

I don’t want to die without feeling your heartbeat.

I don’t want to die without knowing what it’s like to feel your hand holding mine.  To feel what it’s like to kiss you.  To make love to you.

Steve…

Please be alive.

Or if you’re dead, then I pray I’m going to die quickly, because I can’t live in a world where you aren’t alive, I just can’t.  It’s too painful.

Please be alive.

I have to tell you that I love you…


End file.
